Code Geass: The Prince of Promises
by TheDramaWriter
Summary: We all know the sacrifice Lelouch made to save the world, but if what if that wasn't really Lelouch? What if it was a twin that along with Nunnally he cared about as well? Read to find out! All comments welcomed.


I had been given some reviews of a previous sounding fanfic called promises of Keduche so I decided to listen to them and redo the whole story to make it sound more interesting I'm not offended by any comments and yes Donatien is a French name I looked it up. Anyway please enjoy this revised story and let me know if this is better.

The beginning we get to see a softer more gentle side of Lelouch over someone who isn't Nunnally, big shocker here, and seems to miss them a lot. It makes you wonder what really happened in the story "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion."

**Code Geass:**

**Promises of Donatien**

**Prologue: Who it really was**

He was called the demon prince, a tyrant emperor. He went by the name Lelouch and through his journey he killed thousands even if they didn't do anything wrong. He lived among those who were named Elevens, also known as the Japanese. He made a friend among them. Suzaku Kururugi was his name. Lelouch and Suzaku were really good friends during their childhood, but when they became teens their friendship was tested and in the end they stood by each other.

Lelouch stood in front of a crowd of people only days after he became emperor, and in the distance a figure stood. It was the Black Knight leader Zero. Lelouch ordered for his capture but Zero darted down the road towards the tyrant emperor. After all the efforts to save the emperor Zero reached Lelouch. Lelouch tried to defend himself with a gun but the fast hero of justice slashed it out of his hands and readied the sword to jam into the body of the man that stood in front of him. Lelouch then gave a bit of a smile as if he planned the whole thing. Then Zero lunged the great sword into the heart of the emperor killing him right there in front of everyone…

**Two years later…**

The once called tyrant king was going through some old pictures he had in the bedroom that became his. No one knew he was still alive. He went by a different name and lived a different life. As he found a picture of him with someone with seemed to look like him, a small sadden smile ran across his face. A green haired woman came in behind him and noticed what he was doing.

"Lelouch, what are you doing going through that box of old pictures?" the woman asked.

"He didn't have to take my place C.C." Lelouch replied as a tear slipped off his face and landed on the other boy's face. "My own twin died to protect me…just as he promised."

The woman rolled her eyes at hearing Lelouch ramble on like an old woman, and decided to sit in a chair knowing Lelouch would tell the whole story again of what happened in the last few hours he held the name Lelouch.

"Well you're already in the mood why not already talk." C.C. said blandly. Lelouch looked at her confused the stared back at the picture as he turned around to face her.

"Well if you insist, C.C.," Lelouch began. "You already know his name."

"Yes it was Donatien, how can I forget when you say it constantly while you're asleep." C.C. complained, aggravated. "And he was your twin, you guys did everything together even take care of your little sister, Nunnally. I know the beginning."

"Well he was considered my father's favorite, which…"

"You didn't mind at the time cause he was very shy and a pacifist. Correct?" C.C. interrupted.

"I'm telling the story here!" Lelouch yelled. "Then, from what he told me, after I left when our mother died, Schneizel told him that Suzaku's family killed me and Nunnally, and this angered him. So after I met you and obtained the geass, I found out he was coming her through Rivalz, a good friend of mine when I was seventeen. Then when he showed up, Suzaku had already came to Ashford Academy. I'm guessing the fact he was told a lie hit him since he punched Suzaku in the face. What fond memories I had with my twin brother."

"Well Just go ahead and tell me what happened the few hours before he died Lelouch. I've lived most of what you've said already."

"Fine… I already soiled my name and was planning to die to save the world from the cycle of war and death. Donatien…oh Donatien…he wouldn't let me do it. He told me that he would take my place since we looked exactly alike. We were identical twins after all. I tried to let him know everything would be ok he could take care of Nunnally without me. But he…told me that he promised that he would protect us both even if it meant dying for us…I then looked Donatien in the eyes, and we both just stared at each other. I know it isn't how I usually am but then…as I just stared at him…I wanted to cry…at that moment in time I emotionally became Donatien. Nodded and told him what to tell Suzaku and handed him the Zero mask. We changed into each other's clothes and I walked away. It was the last I saw of him. Looking back now I regret letting Donatien do that just to save me…the demon prince." Lelouch sat down in the bed of his room and just looked at that picture of him and Donatien. "I miss you my brother. I hope you're in a peaceful place."

C.C. left after hearing that not wanting to hear any more of it…


End file.
